Intertwined
by xmelodyxx
Summary: "The legend states that the tattoo on one's arm would continuously grow every time you came into contact with your soulmate until you realised they were The One. Your tattoo and theirs would match and intertwine, creating an eternal bond." Adrien, Age 18, goes around the world looking for his soulmate. -Name Change; Used to be "A Soulmate for Adrien"-
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

_**{{Author's Note:**_ _Hey guys! I'm hoping to make a multi-chapter story out of this, so please give reviews on what you think! My kwami recharges using reviews, follows & likes! 3 Also, sorry there's no ladybug/chat noir in this fic, it just didn't fit with the theme )): Enjoy nonetheless! }}_

" _Hush mon chaton,_

 _Mother's got you,_

 _Your soulmate will come,_

 _And make your dreams come true._

 _The tattoo on your arm_

 _Makes it clear to see,_

 _That someone loves you,_

 _And it's not just me._

 _Hush mon chaton,_

 _Mother's got you,_

 _Your soulmate will come_

 _And make your dreams come true"_

Adrien's mother smiled as she laid her baby in his cradle. She brushed his golden locks from his emerald eyes and placed a kiss on his forehead. Inspecting the small marking on his arm, she sighed contently, knowing that her little minou will one day have his true love. Baby Adrien slowly closed his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering like little black butterflies over his flawless face. She kissed his forehead once more, and left the room.

And his life.

 **\- 16 YEARS LATER -**

Adrien, now 18 years of age, awoke suddenly. Another nightmare about losing his mother. It's bad enough that the nightmare came true all those years ago, but reliving it every night seemed harsh. He hated reimagining the life draining from his mother's warm, forgiving eyes, leaving a stone cold corpse behind. He hated knowing it was true, knowing he was powerless to stop it. He hated himself.

After washing his face in the basin, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He grabbed a towel and dried his face, his eyes never looking away from his reflection. He looked at himself stonily. A black etching on his skin caught his eye.

His tattoo.

He remembered the rhyme his mother always sang to him. Before, his tattoo was just an etching of black on his skin, but now, he could see a clear pattern was forming. It was what looked like a vine. It wasn't very decorated, but he loved that it connected him to someone. Someone, whom he hoped would make him happy again.

Pushing this thought aside, he decided it would be best to concentrate on one day at a time, rather than the future. He brushed his teeth and combed his hair as usual. His clothes, which were picked out for him by his father's assistant Nathalie, consisted of some light blue jeans, a black fitted tee with 3 horizontal stripes across the chest-one yellow, one blue, and one green-, and an orange jacket chosen from his father's fashion line. He preferred his white one, but his father disagreed and suggested he try his newest designs.

He couldn't argue with father.

Adrien solemnly trudged downstairs, his head hanging low, when a certain tall thin figure appeared in front of him.

"Nathalie." He acknowledged.

"Adrien." She replied. Nathalie was dressed head to toe in formal attire. Her fitted deep purple blazer with a dark grey rim blended nicely with her black pinstriped trousers. She had a red turtleneck underneath her blazer, and one could almost see a little ladybug sitting in the collar. But she wouldn't want anyone to notice that.

Her makeup was a natural shade, but she had lilac eyeshadow to compliment her eggplant-shaded jacket. Her glasses sat snugly on the ridge of her nose, as she rarely fixed their placing to assist her eyesight. It was almost as if the red-rimmed glasses were there for decoration, rather than utilization.

Her posture was rather excellent, and she always seemed to look down on others. Whether that was because of her attitude or her height remained a mystery.

"Breakfast is on the table." she spoke at last, with utter sincerity and formality. Adrien nodded in response. Speaking to her was always an uncomfortable affair.

Rather than sitting at the head of the table - where he usually sat - he decided to sit on one of the seats along the side, which clearly agitated Nathalie. He ate his breakfast in silence as he was told his schedule for the day.

Shortly after breakfast, the limo arrived to take him to school. His Chauffeur, the Gorilla, grunted as he opened the door for Adrien. The boy knew this was his way of greeting him, so he nodded in response then climbed in. Jagged Stone's latest album was playing, and Adrien tapped his finger on his knee to the beat. Looking out the window, he was reminded why he loved Paris so much, and how sad it was to leave. As time passed, his view changed from the Eiffel Tower, to the Louvre, to a farm, a lovely park, to the airport. His time had come.

He's going to find his soulmate.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _EEEK I'M REALLY EXCITED TO WRITE THIS STORY! Please review, like and follow if you want to read more! Eek i'm so happy! A day full of writer's block and suddenly this amazing idea appears out of no where and EEK i'm so excited! Sorry this chapter is so short, it's sort of just the backstory c:_

 _Aight, peace out 3_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ _I decided to write this straight after the prologue because heck, why not? I'm so excited to write this story, this is the best idea my silly lil brain has ever come up with and EEEK!_

 _Please review,follow & like this story if you feel the same way because i for one am amazed at myself for this idea! Thank you to my best friend (Let's call her Marinette) for proofreading my work!_

 _Without further ado; Enjoy!_

Adrien stepped out of the limo, humming the tune of his mother's lullaby to himself. This was it. He was off to find his soulmate, and nobody could stop him. The Gorilla handed him his suitcase but not before a swift pat on the back. The blonde haired boy stared up at the airport before him-

He was really doing this.

No matter how many times he told himself, he could never really believe it. His mother had always wanted him to be happy, and now he's off to find his soulmate! If she could see him now..

He shook the idea from his head. Happy thoughts, Adrien, he told himself. The Gorilla drove off, leaving Adrien staring at the staggeringly tall colourless building before him. Cautiously, he gathered his belongings and headed inside.

Adrien had been on many a trip with his father, which meant that he was not unfamiliar with an airport. He had visited a wide array of famous cities; Prague, London, Berlin, you name it. He knew exactly what to do. Sit and wait for the-

Adrien stopped in his tracks. Where were the assistants? Adrien hurriedly looked around the room. No one seemed to be carrying luggage or sorting flight issues for anyone. He always knew he lived a different life to others, but he thought everyone had a hired hand when it came to airports. With a shrug, he dismissed this theory and picked up his luggage. Going through the normal airport proceedings, he was well on his way to his first destination within the hour.

Ignoring that one crying child on the plane, however, was an entirely different task.

Arriving in Beijing was bliss. Looking down through the window of the plane, Adrien had never seen such culture. His soulmate was sure to be here.

After getting off the plane, his first challenge was to find somewhere to stay. There one hotel which was said to be the best rated, and he had saved himself up plenty of money, so why not? Collecting a tourist's map before he left the airport, he caught a taxi and headed for the hotel. Hopefully, it would be nothing like Chloe's father's.

"Oh my gosh, it's Adrien Agreste!" A fangirl shouted as he walked through the doors. Of course he couldn't get anywhere without being swarmed by girls who wanted his photo. He was a model after all. Ignoring the fangirls would have to do for now. Sighing, he put on his best smile and walked to the desk. A petite gray woman was standing there, sorting through keys and locks. She was dressed head to toe in navy blue, the same as all the other workers, and had her gray hair in a topknot to keep it out of the way. Her eyes were a gorgeous blue and around her neck was a delicate diamond necklace, which he could see she treasured dearly as she touched it every 10 seconds. She must've been beautiful, in her heyday.

"1 请房间一个人 ！" _(one room for one person)_ He said, utilizing his Mandarin lessons as best he could. The receptionist smiled.

"It's okay, we speak English here. Most tourists come to this hotel, so we pick up the language." She sang. Her accent was thick, but he could still comprehend her words.

Adrien's mouth made a perfect "o" shape.

"It's alright. Room for one, you say?" She smiled contently. He nodded. "What are you here for, a nice holiday?" she asked.

He shook his head, blonde locks bouncing. "No, I'm looking for my soulmate," he said brightly, showing her his half finished tattoo.

Her face lit up. "Ah! Your soulmate! Good luck, boy! I remember meeting my soulmate. Ah, that was a night to remember." she said, touching her necklace again. Maybe her soulmate gave her a necklace. Maybe he should buy something for his soulmate. He added a mental note to take care of that later.

He beamed thankfully towards the woman as she gave him a key then took his luggage and walked up the stairs to his new room.

Opening the door, he could already smell freshly laundered sheets and delicate perfume. He poked his head around the door and saw the lounge part of his room, which consisted of two chaises -one brown and one white- opposite each other, each with a warm white floor lamp illuminating the room. His eyes followed the trail of the birchwood floor that lead up to the main bed room, where the flooring changed to a deep scarlet carpet. Looking further, he could see the bed covered in eggshell-coloured sheets dotted with maroon pillows, and a headboard fit for a king. On the bedside table was a phone with a small booklet of suggested numbers, and a table lamp much like the ones he saw earlier but slightly smaller. A door lead to the bathroom, which as he would discover later contained an automated toilet along with a shower and bath set.

On the table at the foot of the bed was a stool, on top of which was a silver tea set with green-tea bags; he used the provided kettle in the small adjoining kitchen to brew himself a well-earned beverage. Much calmer now, he relaxed onto his new bed, imagining where he'd find his soulmate in this wondrous place.

After unpacking, Adrien left his room- not before locking the door- and ventured outside. He figured the best place to find his soulmate is to look in all the places he would go. The blonde started with an art museum as Adrien had always been mesmerized by the Louvre back in Paris. Now that he was in a completely different city, he figured that the culture must be fantastically different than where he was born. He couldn't wait to see all the famous art pieces that lied in Beijing. Thinking of this, he set off for the National Art Museum of China.

" _The National Art Museum of China collects, researches and exhibits modern and contemporary Chinese artists' works."_ The tour guide began. _"It was opened in 1963 and becoming a key national level art museum in China. Its architectural style is made in imitation to the main tower in the famous attraction Mogao Grottoes in Dunhuang, northwestern China."_ Adrien was mesmerised at how this red-haired man could remember so much. He wondered if he had a mind like that, he could've done better in his exams. He chuckled to himself.

Noticing this, the tour guide cleared his throat to grab attention before he continued. _"Today the National Art Museum of China has a collection of more than 100,000 items of great and invaluable artwork in China and from all over the world. The fine art works and master paintings from the first half of twentieth century China occupy the majority number of items here."_ People "Oooh"ed and "Aaah"d as the tour guide spoke. _"There are many of the great art pieces from the Ming and Qing Dynasties can be found too. Mr. and Mrs Ludwig from Germany had donated their Western fine art collection of 117 great items to the National Art Museum of China, including four well-known Picasso paintings."_ And with that, the tour began.

Adrien snapped photos of many pieces, in wonder as he thought of how much imagination and patience these artists must have had to complete these paintings. Staring in awe as he passed each portrait, each landscape, each beautifully crafted production more amazing than the next, he completely forgot his purpose for visiting.

As the museum reached closing time, he called for a taxi and went back to the hotel.

"AH" he shouted, about 10 minutes into the car ride. The driver looked at him inquisitively.

"Sorry, sir, I just completely forgot what I came out to do."

The driver shrugged. "The culture in China can make you feel like that."

Adrien nodded in agreement. "Definitely. You see, I came to China in the search for my Soulmate but i just got so caught up in the beauty of the art-"

"She wouldn't have been in there then."

"I-wha?" Adrien replied.

"Even if you were so caught up in the art, you would've noticed your soulmate."

As they drove through a well lit part of the city, Adrien noticed the features on his driver. He had a push broom mustache and a chin puff grey beard, along with a balding spot atop his head, and grey hair around the sides of his skull. He was lightly tanned and wore a red and white floral shirt. He looked sleepless, and had large bags under his hazel eyes. He constantly stroked his beard when his hand wasn't on the wheel, as if he was deep in thought.

He sounded wise when he spoke. "If your soulmate was truly there, she would've taken your utmost attention. Trust me." He grinned a little. "Your soulmate isn't in China, young lad."

Adrien thought. How would this man know? Obviously he couldn't disrespect him, but Adrien thought his soulmate was in China. Slightly annoyed, he finally spoke.

"What is your name?" he asked the man.

The old man gave a knowing look into the rear view mirror, and continued driving silently. Adrien brushed it off as a language barrier, and sat in silence looking out of the window. It was raining. Although the screen was blurry, he could see the dazzling lights of the city. That feeling of wonder and child-like awe returned as he gazed into the night sky, filled with city lights twinkling like stars.

For what seemed like only 5 minutes (but was actually much longer), they reached their destination.

"Here we are, Adrien." The taxi driver said. Adrien began to take out his wallet, but the driver spoke again. "No need. It's my treat for an exploring young lad. You'll need that money in your future endeavours." Adrien, being the kind-hearted young man he is, insisted he leave a small amount, and the driver couldn't decline. It was only after he got out of the taxi and it drove away that he realised he didn't ever tell the driver his name.

Yet he knew.

The morning of his flight to a different city had arrived, and it was time for Adrien to continue looking for his soulmate. After taking the mysterious man's advice and coming to the conclusion that his soulmate was not in China, he decided to visit another famous city for he loved culture and he was sure his soulmate did too.

Boarding the plane containing yet another wailing child, he set off for his adventure inf Cairo.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _I know this may be slightly short, but I want to do a different country each chapter. I'll try to aim for 2K words per segment! And remember that old dude, he'll be coming back a lot. As i said before, my writing Kwami needs reviews and follows and favourites to continue this story 3 See you in Egypt!_

 _P.S. I had a really hard time writing the bit about airports seeing as i've never been in one, so i just said "normal airport proceedings" )):_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hey guys! I'm back and ready to write. My little sister chose that i should write about Egypt next, she's as big a fan of Miraculous as I am and loved the Pharaoh episode. I spent this morning going through different ideas with her on what i can put in this chapter, and i think i know now what's going to occur. Thanks to my sister for the ideas :)) Keep reviewing and favoriting and following, my writing Kwami's hunger is never sated! Shorter chapter again, sorry. Promise the next one's gonna be longer!_

As he landed in Cairo, capital of Egypt, Adrien couldn't stop thinking about what he would see at the Pyramids of Giza. It was his favourite thing to study in school, and was where he first read up on his soulmate tattoo. He remembered watching his tattoo bloom before his very eyes, as if his soulmate was somewhere near him; In that room, or in that country, he didn't know. But, after school finished, his tattoo never developed. He wondered if one of his classmates was his chosen, but that thought dissipated as he was drawn to travelling around the world, in the hopes of finding adventure, and, eventually finding his one true love.

Collecting his bags from depository, he caught a taxi to his booked hotel. There was nothing memorable about this taxi driver, unlike his previous, so he kept quiet and stared out the window. Egypt looked like it had so much to offer, but he only came for one thing and one thing only; his soulmate. He didn't know where or how to find her, but he knew he would.

Arriving at the hotel Adrien could see it was full of tourists. Much like his hotel in China, this one was definitely more accustomed to people all over the globe, not just Egyptians. He didn't want to feel like he was a tourist, but he was an admirer of the country's culture nonetheless; much like the beautiful and cultural people gathered here from all around the world to experience the same things he had come to see. He approached the main desk, and the receptionist looked him up and down disapprovingly. She was small and frail, with long,thin, bird-like fingers shaped like hooks. Her hair was a dirty gray and very thin. It was tied back into a low bun as she wore a small hat atop her head. Her perfume had a hint of rosemary along with mint and- well, the general smell of old people. Her nose was long and pointy, resembling a beak, and her mouth was thin and wrinkly like a slit in her face. Her eyes were a bright and beady blue, contrasting the rest of her face. Her thin, bony arms were stretched along the desk, her talon-like digits stretching out to grab paperwork from each file that lay before her. Her judgemental eyes never left his face as she picked up document after document, placing them down in different files. She handled each file quickly and placed it down as if she knew what she was doing, but never stopped to look at her work. Adrien found this somewhat eerie. As he collected his key from the bird-like woman, he couldn't help but think about how much he missed China. Everyone was so friendly there, and that driver gave him some great advice. He was sure he'd grow to love Egypt, but that didn't stop him from feeling low about being deprived of China's culture.

When he first entered his new hotel room, Adrien was hit with the scent of burning incense. As he stepped further into the room he noticed a recreation of an ancient tapestry along the headboard of his white bed. The illustration consisted of two Gods each looking down at four women, and holding one woman dressed in gold in the palms of their hands. The hieroglyphics were hard to decipher, but he didn't mind as it was beautiful all the same. His bedside table consisted of a small spherical lamp illuminating the room, a white phone and a hotel mint. There was a workstation next to the bed in a little indent in the wall, with a dark brown mahogany desk and chair. There were postcards on a rack sitting on the desk, and a mirror hanging on the wall antecedent to the desk. As he set his bags down, he realised there was a little chocolate and a note on his bed from the hotel. It read;

" _Welcome to our hotel! Take a treat, it's good to eat!"_

Adrien cringed at the rhyme, then shrugged. It's free food, the thought to himself whilst unwrapping the chocolatey treat. Popping it in his mouth, he then picked up a postcard from the rack and flipped it over. It was a picture of the great pyramids of Giza, a place he'd always wanted to visit. Stuffing the postcard in his pocket, he grabbed his things and called a taxi.

" _Giza's Great Pyramid -also called the Pyramid of Cheops- is not only this ancient site's most famous monument but one of the most well-known monuments in the world. It was built by the Pharaoh Khufu and was known to the ancient…."_ The tour guide began. Adrien wasn't listening. He already knew this stuff. As he stared up at the monument in aw, he noticed the detail in each crevice, each engraving, each brick. He loved the pyramids. He loved learning about them, reading about them, he loved the ancient rules and Gods, and the ideas behind them. This was like a dream for him. He zoned back into what the tour guide was saying. " _According to Herodotus, 100,000 men worked on its construction for three months every year. This mammoth structure's cubic content is staggering. Excluding the rock foundation and the interior chambers…"_ ..And zoned back out. This great pyramid is standing in front of him, and he was amazed! If only his classmates could be with him now, they would've died for this! He took the postcard out of his pocket and unfolded it, holding it next to the pyramid. He couldn't believe he was actually there. While the rest of the tour group moved on, he stayed behind to keep looking at this amazing structure.

"She's not here, you know." a voice from behind him said. He turned around. Was it..? It couldn't be the taxi driver from China. No way. Much to his dismay, the same cheshire-like grin from before was greeting him.

"And you are..?" he tried tactfully. If he could get his name, he would be able to find out if it was the same person as before.

"A merchant," he replied, wheeling his cart of handheld Egyptian flags towards the boy. "Care to buy one of my flags? I understand you saved some money." he grinned.

"I-uh-wha..?" Adrien said, shocked that it was the same man. "It's you?" Adrien didn't dare speak anymore.

"As I said before, she's not here. You would be more focused on her if she was here." Adrien stood in silence, still taking in the fact that it was the _same man._ The "merchant" wheeled his cart away, and before Adrien could stop to talk again, he vanished.

Adrien was seriously creeped out. That was the same man that told him his soulmate wasn't in China. And now he was here?

He facepalmed internally. ' _Planes, Adrien. They're a thing._ ' said his inner conscience. But why did the man seem so mystical? Other than his poor fashion choice, of course. Hawaiian shirt? Not the ideal dress of a warlock.

Whatever. He'd think about his dress sense later. Right now, the only important thing was finding his soulmate. How did that man know she wasn't here? Or wasn't in China? For some strange reason, Adrien trusted him. He couldn't place his finger on _why,_ but he did.

He followed on for the rest of the tour, his mind racing. Who was that man? How did he seem so trusting? How come Adrien followed his advice last time? The questions were overwhelming. Nothing made sense, and he didn't like it. If only he'd found his soulmate to confide in. Maybe that was what the old bloke was going for. Making Adrien desire his loved one more, to drive him to actually find them. His mother always told him that there would be signs along the way, but he never knew about any spirit guides. This man was obviously magical, and he decided it best to believe in him.

The next plane to London left in an hour.

Oh, dear.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Again, apologies for the short chapters. Hopefully the next one will be longer as I know quite a bit about London. Researching about these cities is fun! I love this fic, and hopefully you do too! My kwami is so hungry, please spare some favourites, follows and reviews so my miraculous can keep going! Peace out, and see you in London! I'm probably going to update the story once every two weeks, I have lots of exams coming up and this is just a pastime. I still love you all and cherish your reviews! I'm just going to be on here less often. Byeeee!_


End file.
